Zorza
by imaginebrolin
Summary: A co, jeśli okaże się, że Korra już nigdy nie będę mogła chodzić? Jeśli już nigdy nie wejdzie w stan Avatara? AU do 4x02 "Korra Alone".


_Minęło dokładnie osiem miesięcy. Osiem miesięcy, odkąd ostatnio napisałam coś, co nie byłoby wypranym z emocji naukowym tekstem. Pisanie po takiej przerwie jest słodkie i gorzkie zarazem. Słodkie, bo robię coś, co kocham, i gorzkie, ponieważ to droga przez mękę, zwłaszcza podczas nieudolnych prób napisania tych pierwszych paru zdań. Łatwo jest wyjść z wprawy i ciężko jest ubrać w słowa to, co chce się przekazać. Dlatego też ów krótki jak na mnie twór nie jest niczym szczególnym. Jest efektem ubocznym pisania recenzji do odcinka _Korra Alone_, a konkretnie dalszym ciągiem sceny rozmowy Korry i Senny, która wyglądałaby przecież zupełnie inaczej, gdyby kanoniczna Senna przeszła przez takie piekło, jak moja. Frustruje mnie bezradność Senny i dlatego popełniłam ten tekst. Jego zrozumienie ułatwi znajomość _Legendy Senny_, jednak nie jest ona warunkiem koniecznym. Na pewno jednak sprawi, że moje krótkie fanfiction nabierze głębi i kolorów, zupełnie niczym tytułowa zorza. Bo kto mi zabroni pisać sequele do sequela sequela? Stałam się mistrzynią sequelocepcji i nie ma już odwrotu._

_Opowiadanie możecie znaleźć również na innych stronach, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu.  
_

_Pozdrawiam_

_**~Painted Lady**_

* * *

**ZORZA**

Lód iskrzył się licznymi odcieniami bieli, bladej zieleni i błękitu. Przywodził na myśl zorzę polarną. Coś, co towarzyszyło Korze od dziecka, kiedy z wypiekami na twarzy obserwowała cudowną feerię barw i świateł tańczących na nocnym niebie.  
\- Czy to magia powietrza? – zapytała, pogrążona w bezgranicznym i szczerym zachwycie dziecka.  
\- Na świecie jest tylko jeden mag powietrza, skarbie. A wierz mi, żaden mag, choćby i sam Avatar, nie byłby w stanie stworzyć czegoś tak pięknego – wyjaśnił jej tata, spoglądając na zorzę z nie mniejszym zachwytem. Widział ją już dziesiątki razy, ale za każdym razem robiła na nim wrażenie. Zachował w sobie dziecięcą ciekawość świata, nawet po Wielkiej Wojnie.  
\- A kto to jest Avatar?  
\- Mistrz czterech żywiołów. Panuje nad wodą, ziemią, ogniem i powietrzem.  
Małej Korze aż zaświeciły się oczy z podekscytowania.  
\- Kiedy dorosnę, zostanę Avatarem! – oznajmiła z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie.  
Tonraq roześmiał się serdecznie na te bajania i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mała dopnie swego.

Wspomnienia tamtej nocy napłynęły do niej pełną falą. Beztroski śmiech ojca, smak płatków śniegu w jej ustach, pokaz świateł wyreżyserowany przez naturę. Coś, co niegdyś było dla niej codziennością, obecnie było już tylko sennym marzeniem.  
Widok roziskrzonej ściany lodu tak bardzo przypominającej zorzę polarną dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i ułudę stabilizacji, namiastkę tego, co czuła jako mała dziewczynka. To chyba dlatego tak bardzo lubiła tu przychodzić.  
Parsknęła śmiechem na dźwięk tak niefortunnego doboru słów. Doprawdy, świetnie się bawiła sama ze sobą. Była taka zabawna, nawet specjalnie się nie wysilając! _Przychodzić._ Gdyby mogła chodzić, to na pewno nie chodziłaby tutaj. Z obojętnością mijałaby codziennie to miejsce, nie zwracając na nie szczególnej uwagi. Gdyby mogła chodzić, to już dawno by jej tu nie było. Byłaby w Mieście Republiki, pomagając Tenzinowi i innym magom powietrza. Albo w Ba Sing Se, starając się opanować zamieszki. Wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj. Dom zawsze był więzieniem, zawsze ją ograniczał. Od lodowych ścian wiecznie biło chłodem. I co z tego, że były piękne?  
Powinna coś poczuć. Smutek, złość, frustrację. Nie poczuła jednak nic. Siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się obojętnie w kryształki lodu, których widok przywołał wspomnienia. Chyba nie miała już siły na emocje. Zresztą na co jej one? Czucie bolało. Lepiej było nie czuć, odciąć się. Zapomnieć.  
Jedynym, co czuła, było zmęczenie. Bała się jednak choćby na chwilę przymknąć powieki. Sen oznaczał koszmary, a koszmary oznaczały wspomnienia. Nie te z dzieciństwa, lecz świeższe, mroczniejsze. Te, których wolałaby nie pamiętać.  
Kroki usłyszała już jakiś czas temu. W pałacu każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk roznosił się głośnym echem. Rozpoznała chód. Nie była zaskoczona. Była po prostu zmęczona.  
Echo zamilkło na moment. Nie podeszła do niej od razu. Stała, przypatrując się jej się przez dwa uderzenia serca, oceniając sytuację i sposób, w jaki powinna postąpić. Jakby Korra była zranioną bestią albo porcelanową lalką. Jeżeli było coś, co te dwie skrajne rzeczy łączyło, to było to tylko jedno: i ze zranioną bestią, i z porcelanową lalką trzeba się było obchodzić ostrożnie.  
\- Znowu nie możesz zasnąć? – spytała łagodnie matka, podchodząc do niej ostrożnie i równie ostrożnie kładąc jej rękę na plecach w uspokajającym geście. _Obudziłam ją_, pomyślała z wyrzutem Korra. Nagle ogarnęło ją straszne poczucie winy.  
Senna uklękła, a wtedy ich głowy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Jedną ręką ścisnęła ramię córki, drugą zaś zaczęła gładzić ją po włosach, zupełnie tak, jakby Korra znów była małą dziewczynką. W sumie nie było wielkiej różnicy. Obecnie była tak samo bezsilna i bezbronna. Być może, przeszło jej przez myśl, potrzebowała opieki nawet bardziej niż wtedy. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Skarbie – powiedziała Senna. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała troska i zmęczenie. – Twój tata i ja próbowaliśmy ci dać tyle wolności, ile potrzebowałaś, ale… martwimy się o ciebie.  
Ton jej głosu uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Ktoś, kto nie znał Senny, pewnie by tego nie zauważył, jednak Korra wychwyciła starannie tłumioną nutę desperackiej pretensji w jej głosie.  
\- Nie śpisz, prawie nie jesz. Nie chcemy naciskać, ale minęły już trzy tygodnie – rzekła, pospiesznie wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa. Nie przestawała gładzić jej włosów. – Czy pójdziesz, _proszę_, do Katary?  
Poprosiła ją, nie rozkazała. A przecież miała pełne prawo to zrobić. W końcu była jej matką. Korra wiedziała jednak, że etap wydawania rozkazów Senna ma już za sobą. W innym życiu była Valje, zmuszaną do przekazywania poleceń dyktowanych jej przez manipulatorów wielkiej gry, której była pionkiem. Rozkazy niewiele różniły się od kłamstw. Tylko prośby padające wtenczas z ust Valje były szczere. Od tamtej pory Senna nigdy nie rozkazywała. Zawsze prosiła.  
Korra nie odpowiedziała od razu. Nie wiedziała, jak. Przymknęła oczy, modląc się, by tym razem nie nadeszły koszmary.  
\- Zgoda. Pójdę – odparła. _Nie dla siebie. Dla ciebie, mamo. I dla taty. Żebyście się już tak o mnie nie martwili. Żebyście znów mogli zachwycić się zorzą polarną_, dodała w myślach. Nie powiedziała tego jednak na głos.  
\- Poradzisz sobie – zapewniła Senna. Nie udało jej się stłumić westchnienia ulgi. Zamknęła dystans między nimi, obejmując córkę i czule głaszcząc ją po policzku. Korra bezwiednie oparła głowę na jej wątłym ramieniu, które obecnie było dla niej najsilniejszym oparciem. – Tak bardzo cię kocham.  
_Ja też cię kocham. Doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robisz. Tylko nie potrafię ci podziękować_, pomyślała, znowu nie mówiąc nic. Zaschło jej w gardle. Myślenie było proste i szczere, słowa zaś złudne. Gdyby tylko spróbowała się odezwać, wszystkie odpowiednie słowa uciekłyby tam, gdzie już nigdy by ich nie odnalazła.  
Coś mokrego spłynęło po jej policzku. W pierwszej chwili chciała się wyrwać, obetrzeć łzę ukradkiem. Ta jednak spłynęła wprost na dłoń matki. Korra zrozumiała, że jest już za późno. Zresztą przed matką i tak niczego nie ukryje.  
\- Wiem, że ci ciężko – powiedziała Senna, przytulając ją jeszcze mocniej. – Nie bój się. Przeszłam przez to samo. Też czułam się złamana, też czułam się samotna. Nikomu nie dawałam sobie pomóc, a sama nie potrafiłam. Wspomnienia tego, co przeżyłam podczas wojny, dręczyły mnie jeszcze wiele długich lat. Wciąż mnie dręczą.  
Korra poruszyła się niespokojnie. Jej matkę wciąż dręczą koszmary? Nawet po tylu latach? Nie chciała wypytywać o szczegóły. Przyrzekła to sobie, kiedy jej matka po raz pierwszy poruszyła temat Wielkiej Wojny. Wiedziała tylko tyle, ile Senna zechciała jej powiedzieć. A mówiła niewiele.  
\- Trafiłam na nieodpowiedniego człowieka w nieodpowiednią porę – rzekła cicho, tak cicho, że przez chwilę Korze wydawało się, iż to tylko wybryk zmęczonego umysłu. – Ten, nad którym się zlitowałam i któremu przyrzekłam pomóc, wykorzystał mnie, zniszczył i zranił. Sprawił, że czułam się bezużyteczna i bezwartościowa. A ja do końca wierzyłam, że on się zmieni. Że gdzieś tam, głęboko, jest w nim dobro, którego poblask kiedyś przelotnie dostrzegłam. Myślałam, że widzę zorzę, lecz to była tylko jarmarczna sztuczka.  
Korra zamarła. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek bała się zabrać głos. Tej części historii wcześniej nie słyszała.  
\- Chciał mnie zabić – wyszeptała matka. – Tylko raz naprawdę odważyłam się mu przeciwstawić. I to był o jeden raz za dużo.  
\- Chciał cię zabić? – wydusiła, odzywając się po raz pierwszy tej nocy. – Jeden z największych zbrodniarzy wojennych w historii, Yu…  
\- Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia. Proszę – Senna przerwała jej w pół słowa. Pobladła. Wciąż się bała. Już zawsze będzie się bać. – Tego człowieka już nie ma. Tak samo, jak nie ma Amona, Unalaqa i Zaheera.  
\- Zaheer wciąż żyje. Wciąż gdzieś tam jest.  
\- Jest daleko stąd w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu na świecie. Nic ci nie może zrobić. Jesteś bezpieczna.  
\- Jest w mojej głowie – wykrztusiła. – Nawiedza mnie każdej nocy, kiedy tylko zachodzi słońce. Kiedy tylko przymknę powieki. Wciąż go widzę, wciąż z nim walczę i zawsze przegrywam. Próbuję wyrwać się z okowów, ale jestem zbyt słaba…  
\- Cii. Spokojnie – Senna przytuliła ją mocno. Korra zorientowała się, że drży. Nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo zimno. – Z najgorszymi demonami nigdy się nie rozstajemy. One śledzą każdy nasz krok i czają się w ciemnościach, gotowe do skoku.  
\- Jak mam je pokonać? Czy muszę stawić im czoła?  
Takiej odpowiedzi najbardziej się obawiała.  
\- Nie. Po prostu musisz uciec z ciemności.  
Nie zrozumiała, choć jej matka często używała tej metafory. Chyba znaczyła dla niej coś ważnego.  
\- Nie bój się chwycić pomocnej dłoni, skarbie – wyszeptała, troskliwie odgarniając jej włosy z czoła. – Tylko to może cię uratować. Po Wielkiej Wojnie było ze mną źle, bardzo źle. To trwało latami. Zamknęłam się w sobie, nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczałam. Pogrążałam się w ciemności, zatracałam się w niej, a ona gęstniała i gęstniała, pochłaniając mnie coraz bardziej. W końcu przestało mi zależeć, czy będę żyć, czy nie.  
\- Nie – przerwała Korra. Przełknęła ślinę. Ogarnął ją paniczny strach. – Nawet tak nie mów. Jak… – ciężko było jej oswoić się z tym, że jej matka tak bardzo cierpiała. To było wręcz niepojęte. – Nie możesz tak mówić. Nigdy tak nie mów, mamo. Zgoda? Obiecasz mi?  
\- Obiecuję – zapewniła ją z nieudawaną żarliwością w głosie. – To już przeszłość. Wiesz, jak dałam sobie z tym radę? Nie byłam sama. Twój tata mi pomógł. Był ze mną cały czas, bez względu na to, w jakim stanie się znajdowałam. To on zawsze przy mnie czuwał, to on mnie wspierał. Kochał mnie. Kiedy wreszcie go do siebie dopuściłam i pozwoliłam sobie pomóc, demony odeszły.  
\- Tak po prostu? – Korra była trochę zawiedziona. Miłość? To było takie banalne. Takie proste i aż do bólu przewidywalne.  
Takie prawdziwe.  
\- Pozwól sobie pomóc, Korra – Senna ujęła jej dłonie. Spojrzała jej prosto w turkusowe oczy. – Nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Jak samotnie stajesz do boju ze swoimi demonami. Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby cię wspierać. Tata i ja nigdy cię nie opuścimy. Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć.  
\- Nawet, jeśli okaże się, że już nigdy nie będę mogła chodzić? Jeśli już nigdy nie wejdę w stan Avatara?  
Strach stawał się mniejszy, kiedy nazywało się go po imieniu. Nareszcie odważyła się go nazwać. A jednak wciąż ją paraliżował, być może nawet bardziej strach przed utratą zdolności wchodzenia w stan Avatara niż przed utratą władzy w nogach. Bycie Avatarem to wszystko, co potrafiła, i do czego ją przygotowywano. Wszystko, czym była.  
\- Zwłaszcza wtedy – przyrzekła Senna.  
Wstała i położyła ręce na oparciu jej wózka.  
\- Odprowadzę cię do sypialni. Potrzebujesz snu.  
Korra wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Nie bój się koszmarów, córeczko. One nic ci nie są w stanie zrobić.  
\- Zostaniesz ze mną? – zapytała, zaskoczona swoimi własnymi słowami. – Proszę – dodała, przełykając ślinę. Zorza, w którą się wpatrywała, była wszak tylko grą świateł i cieni na lodowych ścianach jej więzienia. Wciąż bała się ciemności.  
\- Zostanę – przyrzekła Senna.  
Ale już jakby mniej.


End file.
